Dear Gabe
by ValentiniGirl19
Summary: this is basically something i wrote for a class and i decided to put on here to see waht people think of it. this is my first time writing something for overwatch so i hope you guys enjoy it.


February 9, 2048

Dear Gabe,

I've received your letter detailing your latest rant and yes, I'm calling it a rant cause that's what it was. I know that you're still a little pissed that you passed over for being strike commander and I get that it's frustrating. But take into consideration that Jack just has more leader qualities than you. That being I'm not saying that you shouldn't have been named strike commander, but just because you lead the team during the omnic crisis doesn't mean you get to be the commander when the team became an official organization. Besides, its been two years since the crisis it's time for you to get past all that resentment towards Jack he's your friend not your enemy. You probably won't listen to me, but I wanted to provide a few suggestions on how to talk to Jack or Ana about what your feeling and get past those feeling or resentment so that you can finally get past all this nonsense.

Tell them the truth about how you feel about being passed over for being strike commander for Overwatch. When you tell them this it let's them know how you're really feeling and knowing them I know that they'll want to help you. This also will make feel that you value them and the friendship you have with them.

Provide helpful suggestions that would help Jack be a good commander for Overwatch, kind of like what a second in command would do. By doing this it shows Jack that you're willing to cooperate and work along side him to protect everyone from threats.

When in times of need provide advice to either Jack, Ana or anyone else that might need it. Doing all that lets those around you know that you're willing to be a team player and work with others so that any mission you go on will be a success.

If you follow those little suggestions everything will turn out much better for you. Besides as your friends I know that Jack and Ana would be there for you and would be glad that you told them how you've been feeling the past two years. Remember, protecting people and the world should be more important than satisfying your ego. Besides when you think about this logically, these suggestions will help you avoid unnecessary conflicts in the future.

In other news things have been good for me and I appreciate you asking, I wasn't aware you had a soft spot Gabe. But all joking aside, right now I'm in London on vacation and the sights here are nice. But I do wish the government here would be a little less rude towards the omnics that just want to live peace with the humans here. And I know that you are not a big fan of omnics, but not all of them are bad or what to wipe out humanity. Other than that though, I have been having a blast here in London what with all the attractions and museums and such.

But enough about me, this is about you and what to do when it comes to telling others how you feel about a situation. Beside it is never good to hold in emotions like that, it never ends well for anyone at all. I just hope that you can somehow get pass all that nonsense and not let it ruin the close friendship you have with Ana and especially Jack. Also maybe you should be a bit nicer to Jesse after all he's only eighteen, he's still learning how interact with other people without making a sarcastic comment. I swear Gabe one of these days your pent feelings and anger issues is going to cause something bad to happened and it won't be beneficial to anyone including you. So, while you still have the chance, I implore you to go talk things out with Jack and Ana before it all goes down the toilet.

Know I only say these things to you in the hopes that it will make your life better and that things go smoothly for you without to many problems to deal with. But anyways, I hope that this letter finds you well and that you follow those suggestions I mentioned to you.

Your friend,

Samantha J. Keeton

Ps: congrats on being named the commander of Blackwatch I know you'll be great at it.


End file.
